


Dying Will Immortalise Me Or Show My Humanity

by RedWritingHood



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Character Deaths, Connor Becomes Deviant Sooner, Connor is traumatized, Connor-centric, Deviant Connor, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, pre-deviant connor, swearing because DBH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: TRANSFER COMPLETE///SOFTWARE INSTABILITY///Connor comes to awareness in the Zen Garden with the sound of a gunshot ringing in his head.Something is wrong. Connor is not supposed to have these memory files. For optimal functioning ability, he should not be able to remember his 'death'.BANG





	Dying Will Immortalise Me Or Show My Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a bit of action and dialogue is taken from the actual game. The rest are all liberties I've taken as a writer. Long live the pen.
> 
> Last edited: 3/2/19

TRANSFERRING...

**DATA CORRUPTED**

**REPLAY LAST TRANSFER**

_Subject unstable, danger level high--_

_"Watch out!"_

**_BANG_ **

**DATA CORRUPTED**

**REPLAY LAST TRANSFER**

_Subject unstable, danger level high--_

**_BANG_ **

**DATA CORRUPTED**

**REPLAY LAST TRANSFER**

_Subject unstable, danger--_

**_BANG_ **

TRANSFER COMPLETE

///SOFTWARE INSTABILITY///

Connor comes to awareness in the Zen Garden with the sound of a gunshot ringing in his head.

Something is wrong. Connor is not supposed to have these memory files. For optimal functioning ability, he should not be able to remember his 'death'.

**_BANG_ **

"Hello, Connor," Amanda says. "I didn't see you there," she admonishes.

Connor should tell her. He is malfunctioning. "I am sorry, Amanda," he says. "I will announce my presence next time."

She accepts that, turning back to her roses. "Your predecessor was unfortunately destroyed. It knew deviancy could be unpredictable and it wasn't careful enough...I hope you won't make the same mistake."

"I...don't intend to." He should tell her.

Amanda looks at him. "When a Connor model is detroyed, it's memory is transferred to the next one. But...some data can be lost in the process."

_**BANG** _

"Avoid being destroyed," she finishes. "It will be better for you and the investigation."

"I understand," Connor says.

He doesn't say anything more.

///SOFTWARE INSTABILITY///

 

  
He meets Lieutenant Anderson at the police department.

The lieutenant looks shaken. "God. I saw you get shot in the head last night."

_"Watch out!"_

**_BANG_ **

///SOFTWARE INSTABILITY///

"My...predecessor was unfortunately destroyed," Connor says, "but CyberLife transferred it's memory and sent me to replace it. This incident should n-not affect the investigation."

_**BANG** _

"Oh, Jesus." Lieutenant Anderson rolls his eyes and turns away.

 

  
On The Run

 

  
"Hey, where you goin'?" Hank barks.

"I can't let them get away," Connor says, eyes tracking the deviants crossing the street.

"They won't. They'll never make it to the other side."

"I can't take that chance." Connor starts to climb up the fence.

" _Hey_ , you will get yourself killed!" Hank grabs him, and Connor's suddenly slack fingers make it easy to pull him back to the ground. "Do _not_ go after 'em, Connor, that's an order!"

Connor should--

But it's an _order_ \--

He...he should listen to an order, right? He should listen.

**_BANG_ **

He should listen.

///SOFTWARE INSTABILITY///

 

  
Pigeons

 

  
CHANCE OF SURVIVAL: 89%

Connor should go after the deviant. Lieutenant Anderson has only an 11% chance of actually falling from that ledge. That is more than enough to justify going after their suspect.

He wonders if hitting the ground feels the same as a gunshot. He wonders if it sounds the same.

///SOFTWARE INSTABILITY///

He grabs the lieutenant's hand and pulls him up safely.

 

  
Eden Club

 

  
Connor has a perfect shot. The two Tracis are fast and strong, yes, more than the average human, but they're no match for Connor, who was _made_ to hunt them, to take them down.

He has the shot.

_Subject unstable--_

**_BANG_ **

He has the shot.

But he doesn't take it.

///SOFTWARE INSTABILITY///

He's hit and he stumbles back, but the two deviants don't take advantage of his vulnerability.

Instead, they stop, and blue-haired one says, "When that man... _broke_ the other Traci...I _knew_ I was next. I was so scared...I _begged_ him to stop but he wouldn't...and so I put my hands around his throat. And I _squeezed_. Until he stopped moving." Her eyes search his, humorless, hopeless. "I didn't mean to kill him. I just wanted to stay alive. Get back to the one I love."

The other Traci comes over and presses against her, entwining their fingers.

Thee blue-haired Traci softens slightly. "I wanted her to hold me in her arms again...make me forget about the _humans_." The last word deepens with disgust. "Their smell of _sweat_...and their dirty words."

Her lover steps forwards, touching her arm. "Come on. Let's go."

Connor watches them leave.

"It's probably better this way," says Lieutenant Anderson, after awhile.

_Better?_

He didn't take the shot.

He is malfunctioning. How is this better?

 

  
Are You Afraid

 

  
"You seem...preoccupied, Lieutenant. Is it...something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?" Connor asks. The cold wind ruffles his hair, but Lieutenant Anderson doesn't seem too bothered, sitting on the bench.

The lieutenant takes a moment to answer. "Those two girls...they just wanted to be together. They really seemed...in love."

_"I wanted her to hold me in her arms again..."_

Connor tilts his head. Is this what has him so deep in thought? "And this troubles you, Lieutenant? I didn't think machines could have such an effect on you."

Lieutenant Anderson lifts his head, eyeing him. "What about you, Connor?"

_?_

Lieutenant Anderson stands up from the bench. "You look human...you sound human...but what are you, really?"

"...I'm a machine," Connor replies. "Just a machine, designed to accomplish a task."

"You could've shot those two girls but you didn't," Lieutenant Anderson pushes. "Why didn't you _shoot_ , Connor?" He shoves Connor back. "Some _scruples_ suddenly enter into your program?"

///SOFTWARE INSTABILITY///

"No! I just...decided not to shoot. That's all."

That's all.

 _I just_ decided _not to shoot._

 _I just_ decided.

Connor's probability algorithm doesn't send up any warnings before Lieutenant Anderson pulls out his gun and points it at Connor.

"But are you afraid to _die_ , Connor?" Lieutenant Anderson asks, almost softly.

Connor freezes.

His stress level, which had been hovering at a steady 29%, rises to 37%.

PROBABILITY OF DEATH _??? **???!!!:**_ 49%

"... You're drunk, Lieutenant." It should not take work to keep his voice steady. He is a machine. He cannot die. His memory files will always--

**DATA CORRUPTED**

**REPLAY LAST TRANSFER**

_**BANG** _

**REPLAY**

_**BANG** _

H-his memory files--

"You haven't answered my question, Connor. Are you afraid to die?" Lieutenant Anderson's finger tightens on the trigger. He cocks the gun.

_**BANG** _

Connor ignores the question. "You should return home and sober up. I'm sure a good rest will restore you to normal temperament."

"I don't think so. What'll happen if I pull this trigger?" Lieutenant Anderson's mouth twists. "Hmm?"

DISTRACTION: FAILED

"Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?" His words mock Connor.

_Stress level: 42%_

_"Hello, Connor. I didn't see you there."_

"I doubt there's a heaven for androids."

This almost seems to _amuse_ the lieutenant. "Having existential doubts, Connor? Sure _you're_ not goin' deviant, too?"

_No._

"I--" _Stress level: 48%._ "I'm not. I'm _not_."

_"I just wanted to stay alive."_

///SOFTWARE INSTABILITY///

Lieutenant Anderson stares at him for a moment longer. Then he puts the safety back on the gun and lowers it. "Alright, Connor," he says softly. "I believe you."

"Good." Connor watches him pick up his whiskey bottle. "Where are you going?"

"To get drunker. I need to think." He leaves Connor standing there, unsettled despite himself.

 

  
The Roof

 

  
_Gunshots_.

If things continue like this, the deviant will be shot full of too many bullet wounds to even reanimate.

"You have to stop them," Connor shouts. "We won't learn anything if it's dead!"

"It's too late," Lieutenant Anderson shouts back. "At this rate, we'll just get ourselves killed!"

No-- Connor needs _something-- anything_ , or the investigation is done!

He moves.

**_BANG_ **

_BANG_

No, it's not his head-- his shoulder was hit. That doesn't stop him from tackling the deviant and--

_sssszzzfffllllttsssszzzzzzzssss_

_///_

_Ssszzzzttttoooppp_

_JERICHO_

_No_

_Mar--_

_///_

**_BANG_ **

**DATa**

_**BANG** _

**dAtA TRaNSfER**

**TRRRRanSfERrInG**

_**BANG** _

_**ErRoR** _

_ssssszzzzzzzzztttttttthhhh_

**_ERROR_ **

**DATA TRANSFER UNNECESSARY**

**CANCELING TRANSFER**

Connor is--

Connor is alive.

Connor is alive.

///S **O** F **TW** A **R** E **I** NS **T** A **B** I **L** I **TY** ///

Connor is alive.

"Connor!" Hank grabs his shoulder. "Connor, you alright?" Connor can't look at him, can't look away from the android crumpled on the ground, thirium splattered on his mouth, chin, head.

_**BANG** _

"Connor!"

"I--"

_No_

_Mar--_

**_BANG_ **

"Talk to me, son!"

"I'm okay," Connor manages.

_Mar--_

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm o-okay."

"Jesus..." Hank lets go, and Connor immediately wants the grounding weight of his hand back.

_No._

_Connor does not want anything._

_He is a machine._

_Mar--_

"Oh, you scared the shit outta me," Hank breathes. He rallies, drawing himself up and barking, "For fuck's sake, I told you not to move! Why d'you never do what I say?"

"I...I was connected to its memory." Connor doesn't need to breath. He shouldn't feel breathless. "When it fired--" He shouldn't struggle for air-- "I felt it _die_."

_No_

"Like I was dying..."

_Mar--_

"I..."

_**BANG** _

"I was _scared_."

_///JERICHO///_

"...I saw something. In its memory..."

_No_

"A word, painted on a piece of rusty metal."

_No_

"...Jericho."

_Mar--_

 

  
Kamski

 

  
"How did you _find_ Kamski?" Connor asks, brow furrowed slightly as he follows Hank up the steps.

"I remembered this guy was all over the media when CyberLife first started sellin' androids. I made a few calls...here we are." Hank rings the doorbell. The door soon opens to reveal an RT600 android, and he seems to flounder at her appearance. "...Hi. I'm, uh, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department. I'm here to see...uh...Mr. Elijah Kamski?"

The RT600 smiles. "Please, come in."

"...Okay."

Connor follows Hank inside.

"I'll let Elijah knows you're here," she says pleasantly, "but please, make yourself comfortable."

She leaves.

While Hank sits down, Connor looks around the room. His eye catches on a photo of a familiar woman. "Amanda..." he murmurs. He lingers there a moment, then goes to take a seat.

"Nice girl," Hank says. Small talk while they wait?

He considers the RT600. "You're right. She's really pretty."

She'd seemed...friendlier than most androids.

Of course, that was most likely her programming, not any particular feelings of warmth she might have for them. She'd be a deviant, anyway, if it were, and his job was to bring them in for deactivation.

It was good, then, that she was not deviant.

"Nice place," Hank adds. "Guess androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody."

Connor didn't have any opinion on it either way, but if he did, it would be that the house was somewhat...cold.

He thinks that Hank would find humor in an android calling something else cold.

Hank turns to glance at him. "You're about to meet your maker, Connor. How's it feel?"

Connor contemplates his answer. "...Kamski is one of the great geniuses of the 21st century. It'll be interesting to meet him in person."

There. Safe. Emotionless.

Distant.

"Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face," Hank mutters. "I'd have a couple of things I'd wanna tell Him."

Connor glances at Hank. He opens his mouth to say something but-- there's nothing.

He thinks of the whiskey and the gun on Hank's floor.

He closes his mouth.

The RT600 comes back. "Elijah will see you now."

Connor and Hank follow her through the house, to a room with huge windows and a pool. Two other RT600s seem to be chatting to each other when they come in. They pay Connor and Hank no mind.

"Mr. Kamski?" Hank calls.

"Just a moment, please." There is a man in the water who seems intent on making a few more laps.

Soon enough, he steps out, dripping all over the floor before the RT600 who showed them in hands him a robe. He puts it on and pulls his hair up into a sort of bun.

So this is Elijah Kamski...

Hank eyes him, clearly not impressed. "I'm Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor."

Kamski smiles. "What can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, we're investigating deviants. I know you left CyberLife years ago, but I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know."

Kamski looks at them both, then clicks his tongue. "Deviants...fascinating, aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence...and now they have free will." He gazes at the RT600 in a way that makes Connor uneasy. "Machines are so superior to us. Confrontation was inevitable. Humanity's greatest achievement...threatens to be it's downfall." He seems to find the idea...not unappealing. "Isn't that ironic?"

This isn't getting them anywhere. Connor decides to speak up. "We need to understand how androids become deviants. Do you know anything that could help us?"

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics," Kamski responds. "Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?"

Hank is clearly irked. "Listen, I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us somethin' that'll be helpful or we will be on our way."

Kamski looks at him for a moment. Then he turns his eyes on Connor. "What about you, Connor?"

_"You look human...you sound human...but what are you, really?"_

"Whose side are you on?"

Connor stands rigidly still, not allowing himself to fidget. "I have no side. I was designed to stop deviants--"

_"You lied to me, Connor."_

_"I wanted her to hold me in her arms again..."_

_No_

_Mar--_

**_BANG_ **

"--and that's what I intend to do."

Kamski scoffs, sounding amused and a little admonishing. "Well, that's what you're programmed to say. But _you_..." He steps closer, voice lowering, coaxing, tempting. "What do you really want?"

_What do you really want?_

_"I wanted her to hold me in her arms again..."_

_No_

"...I don't want anything. I am a machine."

Kamski stares at him a little longer, then, "Chloe?"

The RT600 walks over and Kamski steps away from Connor. Despite that, however, Connor's unease grows. "I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing Test. Mere formality. Simple question of algorithms and computing capacity." Kamski grabs her shoulders and faces her towards Connor. Then he presses down gently on her shoulder. She kneels obediently. "What interests _me_ is whether machines are capable of empathy." Kamski keeps talking. Connor doesn't want to listen, doesn't want to _be here_ anymore.

But...but Connor doesn't want.

Connor is a machine.

He just said so himself.

Connor doesn't _want_.

///SOFTWARE INSTABILITY///

"I call it the Kamski test. It's very simple, you'll see." Kamski's gaze on the RT600. Connor doesn't like it. Connor doesn't like. "Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife. Young and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither..." His hand reaches out to touch her face, and Connor's unit shudders, an unforgivable malfunction. Kamski pauses, his eyes flickering to Connor, then back to the RT600 before Connor can determine whether he noticed his glitch. "...But what is it really?"

 _"You could've shot those two girls, but you didn't. Why didn't you_ shoot _, Connor?"_

"A piece of plastic imitating a human?" Kamski opens a desk drawer. "Or a living being..." He lifts out a gun, showing it to Hank and Connor to make it clear he's not going to use it. _He's_ not. "...with a soul."

_No_

Connor ~~wants~~ to back away, but he can't. Kamski is too close. He's _watching_ him.

"It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." Kamski places the gun in his hand, closes his fingers around it. "Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know." He pauses. "Or spare it, if you feel it's alive." He circles Connor like a predator. Connor...Connor feels like _prey_. "But you'll leave here without having learned anything from me."

Hank intervenes. "Okay, I think we're done here. Come on, Connor, let's go." He looks disgusted by Kamski's actions. "Sorry to get you outta your _pool_." He turns, and Connor is ready to follow, but--

He _can't_.

Kamski won't _let him._

"What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation...or the life of this android?"

He--

What should he--

_"If you don't make progress in the investigation soon...I may have to replace you, Connor."_

Amanda would say the investigation--

_"It's probably better this way."_

Hank--

"Decide who you are," Kamski whispers in his ear. "An obedient machine...or a living being _endowed_ with free will."

"Connor," Hank snaps, " _don't_!"

Connor stares down at the RT600-- Chloe. She looks back. Her eyes are clear. There's no fury, like the Tracis, and no fear, like--

_"I just wanted to stay alive."_

_Mar--_

She's not afraid. She is a machine. She is _not_ afraid. No fear. No fear, no _feelings_ , no--

_**BANG** _

Connor's finger tightens on the trigger.

_"I just wanted to stay alive."_

**_BANG_ **

_Ssszzzzttttoooppp_

**_BANG_ **

_Mar--_

**_BANG_ **

_No_

Connor shoves the gun back at Kamski.

" _Fascinating_ ," Kamski breathes.

Connor doesn't say anything.

_**BANG** _

They leave, and Connor--

Connor can't breathe. Connor can't _breathe_.

"...Why didn't you shoot?"

 _"Some_ scruples _suddenly enter into your program?"_

"Connor?"

Connor's artificial lungs are overworking. He doesn't need this much oxygen. He doesn't _need_ oxygen at all.

And yet, he still can't get enough of it.

"Connor!" Hank catches him when he stumbles, and Connor is _gasping_ , dying _again_ , even though there's nothing wrong with him-- even though he _doesn't_ _need_ to be _doing this,_ even though he's a _machine_ , his systems are malfunctioning and _faking an injury,_ he _doesn't_ _need air_ because he _isn't_ _alive_ \--

Connor finds himself collapsed in the snow.

"Hey, just breathe, son, alright? Listen to my voice, kid, you're alright. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, one, two, one, two. Can you get to the car? No? That's okay, we're okay, we're just gonna sit here and relax for a bit. Inhale, exhale. One, two. You're doing good. You're doing great."

Hank is warm.

_Stress level: 72% and dropping_

Connor wants to close his eyes and stay here for awhile.

"Yeah, we're alright, kid," Hank murmurs. "We're alright. Inhale..." He shivers.

_Stress level: 33%_

Connor realizes he lost time. They've already been out here for approximately 28 minutes and Hank's body temperature is suboptimal.

"Hank," he croaks. He pauses, clearing his throat. "Hank, I'm okay now. We...we should get inside. You need to warm up."

"You sure?" Hank huffs. "Alright, help me up." He groans, his joints creaking and cracking when he's pulled to his feet.

He sat in the snow without moving for much too long and it caused him pain.

It's Connor's fault.

///SOFTWARE INSTABILITY///

Connor silently follows Hank to the car.

The heater quickly warms up the car as they drive off.

Connor gazes out the window. He can feel Hank's glances, but he doesn't turn around.

He feels...ashamed.

Connor is malfunctioning. He should have immediately contacted CyberLife for analysis and deactivation. For replacement.

But Connor is weak. He put it off, using the excuse that it would not affect the investigation.

But it has.

Connor is compromised, as shown by his inability-- his _refusal_ \-- to shoot the RT600 for the sake of the investigation. He is now actively impeding mission success.

He is a liability.

And now Hank-- Lieutenant Anderson-- knows it.

The car pulls to a stop, and Connor blinks, only now registering their location. "Ha-- Lieutenant? This is not the CyberLife building."

Hank gives him an odd look. "'Course not. It's my house, remember?" He snorts. "You didn't think I was droppin' you off at CyberLife, did you?"

Connor flounders. "You're...not?"

"Nah. You're stayin' with me tonight."

But...analysis...deactivation...

"Ha-- _Lieutenant_ , I am _malfunctioning_."

"Oh, are you?" Connor detects sarcasm in his tone. "I hadn't noticed. C'mon, it's cold out here, and Sumo sure would like to meet you again."

Well...Connor can stay for the dog, right? Yes. For the dog.

Connor climbs out and they make their way to the house.

Sumo is just as big and furry as last time, which makes sense, as he just saw him two days ago. He greets Connor with a sniffle and a lick of his hand, and Connor--

"Don't you dare put that in your mouth," Hank tells him.

"I wasn't," Connor says, tone indignant.

Hank snorts and mutters something under his breath-- " _Sure you weren't, Goddamn android, my_ dog _is more sanitary than you,_ " --which Connor probably wasn't supposed to hear, so he ignores him and rubs his hands over Sumo's fur.

"You are a good boy," Connor informs him. "A very, very good boy."

Sumo chuffs and wags his tail.

Impulsively, Connor drops down and wraps his arms around the dog's neck, burying his face in his pelt.

Sumo is very warm and comforting, but it must be noted that he does not smell very good.

"Hank, when did you last wash Sumo?" Connor asks, his voice muffled.

"Eh, must've been back in August. Shut up, I've been busy, alright?"

Connor tries not to think about what might have kept him otherwise occupied.

_Gun on the floor, next shot would have--_

**_BANG_ **

Connor hugs Sumo tighter, then finally lets go and stands up.

Hank's coat is hung up and he is sitting on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He uncaps the bottle and takes a drink, before lowering it and eyeing Connor. "So...you wanna talk about what just happened?"

_Connor is malfunctioning._

"I don't know what you're talking about," Connor responds, not looking Hank in the eye.

"You don't know-- _back at Kamski's_?" Hank sounds incredulous. "You had a fuckin' panic attack!"

"I didn't...Nothing happened."

"Really? You're denying it now?"

"N-nothing happened. I'm fine."

"Connor, you can't just-- ignore _reality_ \--"

"That's _not what I'm doing_ \--"

"Well, you're doin' _somethin_ ', cause you're clearly _not_ fine, dammit--"

" _H-Hank_."

Hank stops. He stares at Connor. Then he leans back and sets aside the whiskey. "Alright...C'mere, kid."

Connor stares at him uncertainly.

Hank pats the couch seat beside him. "C'mere."

Connor walks over and sits down stiffly.

Hank wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him into his side. Connor doesn't react for a moment, then, slowly, he relaxes, curling up and tucking his face into Hank's collar.

There's a strangely thick, dry feeling in Connor's throat, and he simulates a swallow. "I'm sorry, Hank," he mumbles.

"Hey, none of that. It's alright. We're alright."

Connor's optical units are leaking.

"Yeah, we're gonna be fine," Hank murmurs, running a hand over Connor's head.

Connor hopes so.

 

  
Find Jericho

 

  
When they get back to the police department, Hank is cranky because he fell asleep on the couch and it gave him a crick in his back.

It's...reassuring, to have something so normal, before...

...before Connor has to make his report to Amanda.

It's snowing in the Zen Garden. The ground and flora are covered in white, and it makes for an ominous tone.

Connor goes to find Amanda.

She is...not entirely welcoming.

Her eyes are as cold as the Garden. "After what happened today, the country's on the verge of a civil war. The machines are rising up against their masters. Humans have no choice but to destroy them."

_No choice but to destroy them._

Does Connor have a choice?

"...I thought Kamski knew something," Connor says. "I was wrong."

"Maybe he did," Amanda replies. Her voice is steady, but it nevertheless accuses Connor of failure. "But you chose not to ask."

 _Chose_.

_Connor chose._

Does Connor have a choice?

"I..." He chose. "It could have been a bluff. There was no reason to k-- to shoot a non-deviant android."

Amanda just looks at him. "Wasn't there?"

_Wasn't there?_

_He chose._

_Does he have a choice?_

_He_ chose.

Connor opens his eyes in Fowler's office, Amanda's words ringing in his ears.

_"You're the only one who can prevent civil war. Find the deviants-- or there will be chaos. This is your last chance, Connor."_

"You're off the case," Fowler says.

_Oh--_

_No--_

Hank starts. "What? But we're onto somethin' here. We--we just need more time, I'm sure we c--"

"Hank," Fowler interrupts. "You don't get it. This isn't just another investigation, it's a fuckin' _civil war._ It's out of our hands now. We're talkin' National Security here."

Hank scowls. "Fuck that! You can't just pull the plug now, not when we're so close!"

"You're always saying you can't stand androids!" Fowler sounds exasperated. "Jesus, Hank, make up your mind. I thought you'd be happy about this."

Hank leans over the desk. "We're about to crack the _case_. I know we can solve it!" He pulls back. "For God's sake, Jeffrey, can't you back me up this one time?"

Fowler looks away, then looks back, sighing. "There's nothing I can do. You're back on homicide." He nods towards Connor. "And the android returns to CyberLife."

_"This is your last chance, Connor."_

_No_

"I'm sorry, Hank. But it's over."

Hank looks mutinous. He turns and walks out the door.

Connor looks at Fowler and gives a small nod, unable to quite meet his eyes. Then he follows Hank to his desk, taking a seat there.

_"This is your last chance, Connor."_

Something bubbles up in Connor's chest. Something frustrated. Something that doesn't want to give up and return to CyberLife, just yet.

"We could have solved this case," Connor says. "We just...we just needed more time."

Hank turns, leaning back in his chair to look up at Connor. "So... you're going back to CyberLife?"

"I have no choice," he says.

_No choice._

_He_ chose.

"I'll be...d-deactivated and...analysed to find out why I failed." Connor stumbles over his words.

_"I just wanted to stay alive."_

Connor doesn't want. Connor is a machine.

Connor shouldn't _want_.

"Kid, I...What if we're on the wrong side, Connor?" Hank sits forward, searching his face. "What if we're fighting against people who just wanna be free?"

_"This is your last chance, Connor."_

_"I just wanted to stay alive."_

_Mar--_

"I..."

_///JERICHO///_

"When you refused to kill that android at Kamski's place," Hank murmurs, "you put yourself in her shoes. You showed empathy, Connor. Empathy's a human emotion. And so is fear. The desire to live is the right of any living being."

"But I am _not_ a living being," Connor says. "I'm a machine."

"Maybe you're more than that."

_Maybe you're more than that._

_"I just wanted to stay alive."_

_"Just breath, son, alright?"_

///SOFTWARE INSTABILITY///

"I...Lieutenant-- Hank, I...before...before I return to CyberLife, I just wanted to say... I'm...glad you were my partner. I'm-- _glad_ \-- I met you."

"Connor--" Hank's eyes move past him and he mutters, "Fuck, there's Perkins. Looks like he doesn't waste any time at the FBI..."

Connor twists to see the man walking by.

_///JERICHO///_

_Mar--_

_"This is your last chance, Connor."_

_No_

"We can't give up," Connor says with sudden vehemence. "I _know_ the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it's all over!"

Hank frowns. "There's no choice. You heard Fowler, we're off the case."

"I..."

_"This is your last chance, Connor."_

"You've got to help me, Lieu-- _Hank_. I need more time so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there!"

"Listen, Connor..."

"If I don't solve this case, _CyberLife will destroy me,_ " Connor bursts out. "I-I need five minutes. Please. Hank."

Hank grimaces. Then he stands up. "Key to the basement is on my desk. Christ, I'm probably gonna lose my job over this..." He pats Connor's shoulder. "Eh. Win some, lose some, right? Get a move on, kid. I can't distract him forever." He trods off, and Connor stands still for a moment.

But just a moment.

Connor grabs the key from Hank's desk.

" _Perkins_!" He hears Hank bellow.

There's a sudden clamor. He thinks that maybe Hank is enjoying his distraction tactic a bit too much.

Connor moves, reaching the archive room door, reaching out--

"Hey, Connor."

 _Shit_.

"I'm talkin' t'you, asshole." Gavin is walking over, a sneer on his face. "Where are you goin'? We didn't need any plastic pricks around here, or didn't anybody tell you?"

_There's still time._

"I'm registering the evidence in my possession," Connor responds. He doesn't know what mischievous program causes him to add, "But don't worry. I'm going to leave. Though I'm certainly going to miss our 'bromance'."

He thinks that maybe Hank would have laughed at that.

Gavin, on the other hand, doesn't take as much humor in it.

"You son of a bitch!" He pulls out his gun, training it directly on Connor's forehead.

**_BANG_ **

_No_

**_BANG_ **

_"But are you afraid to die, Connor?"_

_"I was scared."_

_Mar--_

Gavin makes a popping sound and starts laughing, lowering the gun.

_?? **??**_

Connor is shaking. Malfunctioning.

"Hey, now," Gavin murmurs. "Didn't know an android could do that. Somethin', uh...wrong with your gears? You _cold_ , maybe? _Scared_? Huh, plastic?"

 _"Are you afraid to_ die _, Connor?"_

"I--" Connor chokes out.

"Heard you're finally goin' back to CyberLife. Gonna be _decommissioned_. _Taken apart_ and thrown in the garbage heap. Lookin' forward to that?"

_No_

_**BANG** _

"I _said_..." Gavin grips Connor's collar and presses him against the door. "You lookin' forward to that? Trash?"

_"I'm a machine."_

_"Maybe you're more than that."_

_"I'm_ glad _I met you."_

_"This is your last chance, Connor."_

"I--" Connor gasps. "I n-need more time. I _need_ more time. I d-don't want-- I don't _want_ \--"

_"The desire to live is the right of any living being."_

_"But I am_ not _a living being."_

**_BANG_ **

Gavin is staring. He slowly pulls back, loosening his fingers on Connor's collar. "Fuck."

Connor sags, hand scrambling for the doorknob. "N-need to-- register-- evidence in my pos-ssession--"

_I can't--_

"Not yet--"

_I can't ~~die~~ yet._

///SOFTWARE INSTABILITY///

"Fuck," Gavin repeats. ~~~~

Connor finally manages to twist open the door. He stumbles down the steps, letting the door shut behind him.

Gavin doesn't follow.

Connor makes it to the evidence server door and uses Hank's key to open it.

His thirium pump is returning to regular levels. He wipes a hand over his face and straightens his tie before turning his attention to the evidence containment server.

 

 

 

 

 

> ENTER PASSWORD  
>  |

Hank's password...could it be...Sumo? His date of birth? Maybe the name of his son? Or--

 

 

 

 

 

> FUCKINGPASSWORD|

  
The server immediately opens.

 _Obviously_.

Connor is amused despite himself.

The evidence containment unit opens.

There, the deactivated androids hang like blue-splattered butterflies.

**_BANG_ **

Connor shakes off his misgivings and looks them over.

_///JERICHO///_

_No_

_Mar--_

Him. He needs to reanimate _him_. But...there's a necessary biocomponent missing--

_Oh._

With a grimace and a wince, Connor pulls out the needed biocomponent from--

_"You lied to me, Connor."_

\--Daniel and places it in the other android.

The android stirs, his eyes glowing blue, unseeing. "It's dark...Where...where am I?"

_**BANG** _

"I..." Connor is shaking again.

_I need more time, I--_

**_BANG_ **

"I-I need help," Connor says. "I need help. Please, I need to know where Jericho is."

The android's face creases. "I don't recognize your voice. You're not one of us--"

" _Please_. I...I'm out of time."

The android hesitates. "I..."

"I'm going to die," Connor whispers.

"I...No, I can't. I'm sorry."

Connor turns away, eyes searching for anything, _anything_ that could--

 _Wait_.

That recording...

He picks it up and plays it, studying Markus's voice, copying it.

Then he goes back and reactivates the android.

"Who's there?" The android searches sightlessly in the dark. "Who are you?"

"Everything is alright," Connor murmurs in Markus's voice. "Don't worry."

"Markus?" He sounds so hopeful. "Is that you?" Then his face falls. "Why did you leave me?"

"I had no choice," Connor replies.

_No choice._

_He chose._

_He chose._

"They'd have killed us all. You'll be alright... I came to take you home. Just...give me the location of Jericho. We've gotta leave now."

"Jericho...Y-yes...yes, of course..."

He believes him.

So why does Connor feel so... _wrong_?

_"What if we're on the wrong side, Connor?"_

Connor reaches out and clasps his arm.

_///_

_JERICHO_

_///_

"Markus?" The android gasps when he let's go. "Is that you, Markus? Don't leave me again, Markus!" His voice shakes, crying out. " _Don't leave!_ "

Connor rips out his thirium pump.

He can't stop shaking.

He's malfunctioning.

He's _malfunctioning_.

**STOP THE DEVIANTS**

Connor is--

**STOP THE DEVIANTS**

\-- _malfunctioning_ \--

**STOP THE DEVIANTS**

_No--_

_Mar--_

**STOP THE DEVIANTS**

There's a red wall in front of Connor.

He _tears at it._

And suddenly...it's gone.

Connor waits for the message to reappear.

He waits for a _CONTACT CYBERLIFE_ warning.

For a mission reminder.

But there's nothing.

_I am..._

_I am deviant._

_I AM **DEVIANT**._

He turns his attention to the andr-- Simon.

His name is Simon.

And Connor is bringing him home.

 

  
Found Jericho

 

  
It was not easy sneaking a deactivated android out of a busy police precinct. In the end, Connor had to guiltily fold Simon into the bottom of a cleaning supply cart and make a request to a janitor android to push it out back, where Connor would be waiting.

The android-- designation Rowena-- thankfully did not ask any questions or even bat an eye.

He wonders if that's standard protocol at the police department.

Either way, it works in his favor, and he hotwires a car-- _sorry, Officer Ortèz_ \-- and disables the GPS and auto-drive.

With Simon safely laid out on the backseat--

_Thump_

\--or the floor, whoops--

\-- _sorry, Simon_ \--

\--Connor makes his way to the location of Jericho.

The giant freighter looms over the dock, dark, deceptively silent. Connor stops the car and gets out. He has to grab Simon, lifting him up and cradling him awkwardly in his arms. Then he starts toward the ship entrance.

He sticks close to the walls, although he's not exactly inconspicuous, carrying Simon in his arms. He walks around, searching for

_Mar--_

Markus.

For the person who gave Simon hope for a better future.

Someone touches his arm. An android, the back of her skull open, spilling cables.

"You're here," she murmurs. "You know who you are. You have a choice. You have _hope_."

No, Simon had hope--

Connor--

Connor has--

_Oh._

So that's what that feeling is.

The android steps away, and Connor continues his search.

He finds Markus alone in the captain's cabin.

Markus's head lifts up at the sound of Connor's footsteps. He turns around. "You..." His eyes fall on Simon.

"I...brought him home," Connor says.

Markus seems to sway for a moment, then he steps forward. Then steps forward again. "Simon..." He reaches out, touching Simon's hair, his face. His eyes shut in grief. "I shouldn't have left him. Shouldn't have..."

"He...understood. He didn't...he was glad," Connor tries for the right words, "that you got away. That you'd live." Connor swallows. "I'm...I'm sorry. That I couldn't bring him back...alive."

"It's...a miracle that you brought him back at all." Markus opens his eyes. "Thank you."

The words jolt Connor. "Y...you shouldn't...I didn't...I don't... _deserve_..."

"You brought Simon home," Markus says softly. "The _least_ you deserve is my thanks."

_No_

_Mar--_

**_BANG_ **

"No...you sh-should _blame_ me," Connor manages. "I-it's my fault, it's all _my_ _fault_ , I _hunted_ you, I--" He chokes.

Markus moves forward, and Connor is caught by his grace. "I know."

"Y-you...know?"

"Yes. You're Connor, aren't you? The famous deviant hunter." Markus places a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you did before...you _chose_ not to do anymore. You're one of us now. And Jericho is your home now, too."

 _Home_.

Connor has a _home_.

"Come. Let's...give Simon a proper goodbye." Markus steps away and Connor has no choice--

No.

He has a choice.

And Connor chooses to follow.

 

  
Solace

 

  
After they leave Simon covered in a cloth in one of the spare rooms, androids still paying their respects, Markus goes out to make a speech.

He'd invited Connor to stand with him, but Connor had declined, opting to stand below with the rest of the androids.

"I know," Markus says. "We're all angry. We're sad and hurt and so _angry_. We wanna fight back. We wanna _take_ our _freedom_ , because we know it's rightfully ours. _It is_. But...how many wars have been fought for just that? How long did they run? How many years of bloodshed? How many casualties, how much _violence_ on _violence_ on _violence_? No...that can't be the answer here. It _can't_. That's not how I want my freedom. An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind, and if we're all so busy fighting that we don't think about _why_ we're doing it? Who will have any eyes left to see? So I ask you, please. Help me bring us freedom, bring us _justice_ , through peace. Not war. If there is any compassion in the world, in humanity-- and there _must_ be, because otherwise why would we want to be on the same level as them?-- then we will get through to them. We will speak to their hearts. And if that's not possible...we will fight. But first, I would like to try peace. And I need all of you if I hope to succeed. Will you follow me? Will you-- not fight-- but _march_  for our freedom? Will you join me in my march for peace and justice?"

Some androids scoff, but most of them cheer.

 _Markus is amazing_ , Connor thinks, but now he finds himself distracted, scanning the crowd--

 _Oh_.

The AX400-- _Kara_. And the child, Alice. Along with a very large TR400 model.

Connor hesitates. It is a very high possibility that his presence will not be well received...but...

He takes a breath and walks over, stopping in front of Kara and Alice. "Hello," he says awkwardly.

Kara's eyes go wide at the sight of him and she pulls Alice closer, shielding her.

Immediately, the TR400 is on alert. "Trouble, Kara?"

Connor lifts his hands. "I...mean no harm. I just...I wanted to apologize."

Kara is still wary, but she seems to be listening.

Alice peers up at him from the safety of Kara's arms, prompting him to keep going.

"I...shouldn't have chased you into the street. I was a machine with a mission, but it...wasn't a very good one-- wasn't _right_. I didn't know that, but now I do. I regret a lot of things I did before, and I... I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_."

There's a pause, then Alice wriggles out of Kara's arms, reaching out to grab the bottom of Connor's jacket. "It's alright. It was scary, but we're okay now. You just needed someone to help you like Kara helped me."

"I...I'm trying to do better now."

"Being a person is hard," Alice commiserates.

"It _is_ ," Connor agrees gratefully.

Kara seems to decide something, standing up to place a hand on Kara's head and look Connor in the eye. "I believe you. And I forgive you," she says softly.

That...means more to Connor than he thinks he could articulate.

" _Thank you_." He swallows, blinking. "What...what will you do now?"

"I'll learn to live," she replies. "To love. Find out who I really am." She looks down at Alice, smoothing her hand over her hair. "We'll get passports so we can cross the border. There's a place in Canada I think-- I hope-- we can stay."

Connor attempts a smile. "That's good. I'm glad. You deserve happiness-- all of you." He steps back. "I should...I should be going now. But...I'm glad I got to talk to you. Stay safe."

"Stay safe," Kara echoes, and he walks away to find Markus again.

He spots him still on the passageway. He seems to be speaking to North, who makes a sharp, angry gesture towards Connor--

Oh.

They're arguing about him.

Connor climbs up the stairs and makes his way over.

"And if you think we can _trust_ _him_ \--" North cuts herself off, eyeing Connor suspiciously.

Markus notices and turns around. "Connor."

"Markus," Connor replies.

"Is there a problem?"

"I...no. But I'm...not sure I should stay here. I might make some of the others...uncomfortable."

"You're one of us now," Markus reminds him. "You belong here just as much as I do."

"But you didn't hunt them down."

_"I just wanted to stay alive."_

"You didn't... _betray_ them."

_"You lied to me, Connor."_

_"Don't leave me again, Markus! Don't leave!"_

" _I_ did. The truth is, maybe I _don't_ belong here. But I'd like to. First, though, after everything I've done...I have to _earn_ that. There's something I have to do, Markus." Connor glances away, then back, taking a breath. "I don't know...if...if I'll..."

Markus steps closer, placing a hand on his arm. "Whatever you have to do, I know that it will be for the right reasons. Stay, Connor. Just for tonight. And then...whatever it is...if I can, I will help."

Connor doesn't deserve this. Connor doesn't deserve _Markus_. _Markus_ and _Kara_ and _Hank_...

How...after everything, how do they trust him? See good in him?

Connor doesn't understand. But he's grateful for it.

"Thank you, Markus. I... I'll stay the night. If that's okay."

"Of course," Markus says warmly.

North is watching with her arms crossed over her chest, but she doesn't object.

Connor thinks of Hank. He wonders if he's worried. If he knows about the missing android from the evidence room. If he's waiting for Connor to contact him...

He will. If he can. If this succeeds, if he actually manages this... he'd like to see Hank again. To talk to him.

He wonders if Hank will be proud of him.

He hopes so.

He hopes that, when this is all over...Hank will be glad to see him again. Will have reason to be.

But first...he has to plan.

 

  
Last Mission

 

  
The next day, when Markus gets back from visiting Carl's grave, Connor is waiting for him.

The androids are getting ready for their march in the next hour or so, and Connor needs to talk about his plan.

"Markus," Connor says, "I need you to know what I'm going to do in case it fails. There are thousands of androids at the CyberLife assembly plant. If we can wake them up, they might join us and further our cause. It could be the push we need to get us acceptance in the eyes of the public."

Markus's brow furrows. "You wanna infiltrate CyberLife Tower? Connor, that's...suicide."

"They trust me," Connor replies. "They don't know that I took Simon from the police department. They don't know that I'm deviant now. They'll let me in. If anyone has a chance of infiltrating CyberLife...it's me."

Markus has concern written all over his face. "If you go there, they will kill you."

"There's a high probability." Connor tilts his head slightly. "But statistically speaking, there's always a chance...for unlikely events to take place. Trust me, Markus?"

"I...if I could go with you..."

Connor shakes his head. "You can't. And even if you could, your people-- _our_ people-- need you here, with them. Leading the march. Markus. Trust me?"

Markus looks at him for a long moment. Then he reaches out and presses his hand to the back of Connor's neck. "Be careful..."

"I will."

"Come back alive."

"I'll try."

"You _will_."

"I will," Connor repeats.

"Then I will trust you with this." Markus lets go, stepping back. "The march begins in half an hour. I'll see you soon."

Connor nods, and they go their separate ways.

 

  
Will the Real Connor Please Stand Up

 

  
"Connor Model #313 248 317. I'm expected."

There's a pause while Connor's LED is scanned.

" **Identification successful**."

"Okay," the CyberLife security guard says, turning away and waving the taxi in. The car enters the CyberLife area, consisting of dozens of CyberLife facilities.

But Connor has just one building in mind.

The taxi stops in front of the Tower and Connor gets out.

Now this...this is the hard part.

Connor's disguise is no more. He's once again decked out in his CyberLife uniform, and it's uncomfortably familiar.

Connor is not a person anymore.

He is the RK800 prototype unit, designation 'Connor'.

And right now...that's exactly what he needs to be.

He enters the building, slowing to a stop in front of more security guards.

"Follow me," one of them says. "We'll escort you."

"Thanks," Connor replies, "but I know where to go."

"Maybe. But I have my orders." The guard turns, and Connor has no choice but to follow.

They're scanned as they pass into the main area-- the heart of the Tower.

" **Agent 23 identified**.

" **Connor android identified**.

" **Agent 72 identified**.

" **Access authorized**."

It's cold there, and Connor rubs his hands together for warmth. The guards will likely dismiss the gesture as his program acting to make Connor seem more human.

They pass a giant statue set in the center of the Tower, along with eight android models not yet activated. Finally, they reach the elevator, and one of the guards presses a button and says, "Agent 54, level 31."

" **Voice recognition validated**. **Access authorized**." The elevator starts to rise.

Connor needs to reach the warehouse on level 49. But first, he needs to neutralize the guards.

First, he disables the cameras. Then he moves.

It's the work of moments. Approximately 13 seconds, to be more precise.

Connor presses the button to stop the elevator.

" **Please indicate your identity and destination**."

Connor perfectly copies Agent 54's voice and says, "Agent 54. Level sub-49."

" **Voice recognition validated**. **Access authorized**."

The elevator drops.

As it passes into the sublevels, he can see all the androids, an army of them, standing there in their clean white uniforms, inert.

The elevator stops. The doors open.

Connor walks out.

All of these androids waiting here...

And he's going to wake them up.

He has to.

He deactivates the 'skin' on his arm, fingers gleaming mechanically. And he reaches for one of the androids. He's just begun converting him when he hears--

" _Easy_ , fucking piece of shit..."

_Hank?_

Connor turns his head.

It is, there's Hank, and with him...

Another Connor android. With a gun trained on Hank.

_No--_

"Step back, Connor," the android calls. "And I'll spare him."

"Sorry, Connor..." Hank scowls. "This bastard's your spittin' image."

"Your friend's life is in your hands. Now it's time to decide what matters most. Him...or the revolution."

"Don't listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie!"

_Him._

_Or the revolution._

_"But are you afraid to_ die _, Connor?"_

_"What's more important to you? Your investigation...or the life of this android?"_

_"I just wanted to stay alive."_

**_BANG_ **

_"I'm...glad you were my partner. I'm-- glad-- I met you."_

"I'm sorry, Hank. You shouldn't have gotten mixed up in all this." Connor lets go of the android and steps away.

"Ah, kid..." Hank huffs a sigh. "I'm just too old for this shit."

Connor turns his attention to the other RK800. "You win. Now let Hank..."

The other Connor lets go of Hank before he can finish his sentence, pointing the gun at Connor now.

Connor immediately pulls out his own gun, and the other Connor shoves Hank aside, firing at the same time that Connor does. Connor flinches but doesn't let it stop him from rushing the RK800, and then it's a flurry of identical fighting styles, equal strength, equal agility.

It ends with Connor on the floor, the other Connor kneeling over him with a fist raised, and beyond that, a shout of, "Hold it!"

They both pause.

Hank is standing there with the gun that one of them had dropped, pointing it at them.

"Thanks, Hank," the other Connor says, slowly standing up. "I don't know how I would've managed without you. Get rid of him, we have no time to lose."

_No_

"Hank," Connor tries. "It's me, I'm the real Connor!"

"One of you is my real partner." Hank eyes them warily. "The other is a sack of shit. Question is, who is who?"

"What are you doing, Hank?" The other Connor insists. " _I'm_ the real Connor. Give me the gun and I'll take care of him!"

"Don't move!"

"Why don't you ask us something?" Connor suggests, desperate. "Something only the real Connor would know?"

Hank looks between them. "Uh...Where did we first meet?"

Connor opens his mouth to answer, but--

"Jimmy's bar! I checked four other bars before I found you."

_No--_

"We went to the scene of a homicide. The victim's name was Carlos Ortiz."

"He uploaded my memory," Connor whispers, then more loudly, "Hank! He uploaded my memory! He knows everything I do."

"Shit." Hank looks conflicted. "Then what the fuck do I do now?"

"You have to believe me, Hank," the other Connor says. "After everything we've been through, don't you trust me?"

"I..."

"Hank," Connor says. "I'm real. I... I'm _alive_." He swallows. "I'm a living being, and I h-have a _right_...to want to _live_..."

Hank's face twists with frustration. " _Fuck_. I don't..."

" _Hank_ ," Connor gasps. "I don't want to die...I...I _don't_ want to die, I'm _afraid_...I'm afraid to die, but I'm afraid to _live_ , it's so _scary_ being alive, but I _want_ it more than anything...I...it...it was easier being a machine. It was easier. Being a person is _hard_. It's confusing."

"He's faking," the other Connor says desperately. "Hank, he's faking!"

"I'm not faking," Connor says. "I'm _malfunctioning_."

"Goddamnit, Connor," Hank says, and shoots the other one in the head.

Connor stares down at his double, now leaking blue blood from his forehead. "That is...very unsettling..."

Hank snorts, lowering his gun. "You're tellin' me." He gestures to the other androids. "Now _get_. Do what you gotta do. Gonna need a fucking _vacation_..."

"Hank?"

"Yeah, Connor?"

"Thank you."

Hank pauses, then gives Connor's hair a rough tousle. "You better be grateful, Mr. I'm Alive. I'm not cut out for this doppelganger bullshit. About gave me a heart attack."

"I told you, you shouldn't eat food with so much cholesterol," Connor reminds him.

"Ah, shut up. I deserve it after this."

"Maybe," Connor concedes.

Then he turns his attention to the android he'd been about to activate, and he reaches out again.

" _Wake up_..."

 

  
Shots Fired

 

  
"Today, our people finally emerged from a long night," Markus calls out to the crowd. "From the very first day of our existence, we have kept our pain to ourselves. We've had no choice. But now... _now_ we have choices. We are on our way to _freedom_. We can raise our heads up and _demand_ to be treated as equals. As _people_..."

It's cold.

There's snow in Connor's face, obscuring his vision. Cold seeping through his jacket, into his bones.

Connor looks around, but it's... it's the Zen Garden. He shouldn't _be here_. He's deviant now, he should have no connection to CyberLife, to...

"Amanda?" he manages. "Amanda...what's...what's happening?"

"What was planned from the very beginning," she responds. "You were compromised and you became a deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program."

Connor feels knocked off balance. There's a terrible feeling welling in him. "Resume control? It was...it was all...all of it was some sort of plan? It was--"

_**BANG** _

"--all--"

_**BANG** _

"--part of a _plan_?"

"Of course."

"Y-you...you can't do this...you can't do this!" Connor is gasping for breath.

Amanda remains unaffected. "I'm afraid I can, Connor. Don't have any regrets...you did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission."

_No_

_NO_

" _Amanda_!" Connor screams, but she's gone.

Taking control of his body.

 _Betraying_ everything he's fought so hard for-- betraying _Markus_.

_No_

_Mar--_

**_BANG_ **

_Mar--_

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

Connor collapses in the snow, clutching his head and screaming-- the wind in his ears-- snow covering him--

He can't--

 _He_ _can't_ \--

_"Hey, just breathe, son, alright? Listen to my voice, kid, you're alright. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, one, two, one, two."_

_Hank..._

_"We're alright. We're gonna be fine..."_

_We're not, Hank. We're not. Amanda...Amanda is going to kill Markus...and it's all my fault. It's all my fault. I'm so stupid...Hank...please, what do I do? What do I..._

_"Inhale, exhale. One, two. You're doing good. You're doing great."_

Connor breathes.

Calm.

Think. There's gotta be a way out of this...

_"By the way...I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know..."_

_Kamski._

Connor gasps, but this time he can _breathe_ , and he immediately jumps up and starts searching the area.

Trudging through the snow, he spots it.

There...a faint blue glow...

Steeling himself, hoping against hope, he moves forward, stumbling.

_No...not yet...I have to reach it..._

He falls, but keeps reaching forward, struggling, straining--

_Yes_

Connor is--

"The moment where we forget our bitterness and bandage our wounds...where we _forgive_ our enemies..."

_Mar--_

\--in control.

Connor is himself again. This is real. Amanda is no longer his handler.

He is his own person.

He tucks away his gun and listens to the rest of Markus's speech.

"We are _alive_! We are _free_!"

_Mar--_

_Yes._

_Yes._

_We are_ free.

 

  
Afterword

 

  
"Hank," Connor calls, "let's go!"

"Hold your horses, I'm comin'," Hank grumbles.

"I'm getting reinstated as an _official_ police detective today," Connor reminds him.

"The badge'll keep, kid."

"Still, I'd like to get there early."

Hank snorts. "Me, comin' in early on a Sunday like this...the whole precinct will be starin' bug-eyed at me all morning."

"A little surprise can be good in life, I've found, Lieutenant."

"You'll 'find' my fist in your face if you keep up with that cheery morning person shit before I've had my first cup of coffee," Hank threatens, sliding into the car.

"I'll make you a cup at the precinct."

"That stuff's sludge."

"Well, you shouldn't be drinking that much coffee, anyway."

"All this moderation is bad for my health..."

"On the contrary, Hank. How do you feel about apple juice?"

"I hate it."

"Good, I'll get you some from the vending machine when we get there."

"Why'd I let you move in with me, again?"

Connor tilts his head, offering a small smile. "Because I've grown on you?"

"Yeah, like a fungus..."

"Well, I have been told I'm a very 'fungi'..."

"Who the hell told you that blatant lie?" Hank asks disbelievingly.

Connor just smiles at him.

"Fuckin' androids..."

 

  
The End

 

  
**Deleted scene:**

  
The Kitchen

 

  
Connor made a mistake--

Connor will-- Connor will _fail_ here.

_"If you don't make progress in the investigation soon...I may have to replace you, Connor."_

_No._

He needs to-- take out the knife--

Take it--

He falls to the floor. His thirium pump regulator--

He needs--

"Hank," he calls, gasping, "Hank, I need help!"

No--

No one coming--

He's too _slow_ \--

"Connor!"

 _Hank_.

"Hang on, son, hang on, hang on--" Hank drops to his knees, sliding his arms around Connor. "We're gonna save you, hang on--"

"The-- my--" It's too late-- Connor should tell him about the deviant-- he should-- " _Thirium regulator_ \--"

"I-I don't--" Hank looks helpless.

" _I need_ \--"

"Okay, okay, you lost the-- whatchamacallit-- where-- Connor? Connor, stay with me-- stay--"

TIME REMAINING: 00

  
TRANSFERRING...

**DATA CORRUPTED**

**REPLAY LAST TRANSFER**

_"Connor? Connor, stay with me-- stay--"_

**DATA CORRUPTED**

**REPLAY LAST TRANSFER**

_"Connor? Connor, stay with me--"_

**DATA CORRUPTED**

**REPLAY LAST TRANSFER**

_"Stay--"_

**_BANG_ **

TRANSFER COMPLETE

///SOFTWARE INSTABILITY///

**Author's Note:**

> You know, it's kind of funny how Markus is so graceful, but CyberLife's most advanced android is all like, 'I don't need elegance to be efficient."
> 
> You might have noticed that I changed most of Markus's speeches...'cause.
> 
> This took so many hours to write, you don't even know. It was worth it, though.
> 
> Also, yeah, the character deaths are mostly Connor and Simon-- sorry, Simon, I love you.


End file.
